is this a lasting treasure (or just a moment's pleasure?)
by TemptressDawn
Summary: -Traduccion- Victor, un Lord Alpha en la Casa Plisetsky, es llamado para ayudar al invitado más reciente del Baron Nikolai, Principe Yuuri Katsuki de Hasetsu. Yuuri es un Omega, y lametablemente su primer celo llega durante su visita. Victor ha sido llamado para ayudarle. A pesar de que puedas suponer que sí, no ayuda realmente que Victor ya este medio enamorado de él.


**persephoneggsy** (AUTORA): El título es de Carole King "Will You Love Me Tomorrow"

Este AU salio de mi rapidamente. Sólo quería escribir el sexo por lo que salte directamente hacia el lmao

Mi esquema tenía muchisimo mas montaje y creacion del mundo, pero una vez que escribí el sexorealmente no tiene sentido para mí volver a repetirlo y todo eso, así que ... sí. Eyyyy

* También, en caso de que le preocupe a alguien: se supone que Yuuri tiene 18 años en este fic, y Víctor tiene 22 años.

 **TemptressDawn** (TRADUCTORA): Vengo con otra traduccion llena de smut... No me arrepiento. Disfruten. El fic original se encuentra en AO3 con el mismo nombre

* * *

 **is this a lasting treasure (or just a moment's pleasure?)**

Era el inicio de la madrugada cuando Víctor fue despertado por un frenético golpeteo en su puerta. Somnoliento, se colocó su bata y fue a contestar, sólo para encontrar al joven Yuri Plisetsky al otro lado. Su primo parecía asustado, casi asustado, y cualquier molestia que Víctor sentía al ser despertado desapareció abruptamente, reemplazada por preocupación.

"¿Yurio?" preguntó con las cejas fruncidas. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es," Yuri tragó nerviosamente, sus ojos dando vueltas alrededor como si buscara a alguien escuchando a escondidas. Cuando no encontró ninguno, volvió de nuevo su mirada de pánico hacia el Alfa mayor.

"Es Katsuki," murmuró. Víctor se enderezó de inmediato, sus sentidos se volvieron más alertas ante el nombre. "Sé que es tarde, pero he oído esta conmoción que viene de su habitación, y él esta..."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Victor suavemente, tratando de calmar a Yuri. "¿Él está en qué, Yurio?

"Está... Está en _celo_."

Víctor se congeló, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yuri se movió ansioso ante él, con un tinte rosado enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Antes de que Víctor pudiera responder, el joven Alfa continuó, balbuceando casi incoherentemente.

"Yo-yo caminaba para ver lo que estaba pasando, y - y _Dios_ , Víctor, el olor, era..."

Inmediatamente, el corazón de Víctor saltó y su mirada se afiló.

"Yurio" dijo con severidad. "¿Tú...?

" _¡No_!" gritó Yuri. "Mierda no, yo solo... corrí. A mi abuelo, primero. M-me dijo que fuera a buscarte. Tiene a Mila al lado de la puerta de Katsuki. Él dice que... dice que puedes ayudar."

Victor gruñó, pasando una mano por su cabello desordenado y desarreglado por dormir. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho mientras miraba a su primo. Parte de él quería maldecir al barón Plisetsky, mientras que la otra mitad quería darle las gracias profusamente.

"De acuerdo" dijo-. "Entonces iré directamente a él."

Unos momentos después, Víctor había cerrado la puerta de su habitación y empezado a caminar hacia donde estaba la habitación de Katsuki. Yuri lo seguía detrás, todavía con aspecto nervioso, pero se calmó más en presencia de un Alfa que sabía - o al menos parecía saber - cómo manejar la situación.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó de repente Yuri, a medio camino del viaje. Cuando Víctor inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad, el joven Alfa apartó la mirada. "Él sonaba como si estuviera en dolor..."

"Podría estarlo" respondió Víctor. "Yuuri es joven, ¿no?"

Fingió ignorancia, pero a decir verdad, sabía exactamente cuán joven era el príncipe de Hasetsu. Víctor lo había notado desde el principio.

El joven que se había presentado a la mansión por invitación del barón Nikolai Plisetsky era hermoso, una visión en un kimono con patrones de nieve y ojos como sirope de caramelo. Había llegado a buscar compañeros potenciales, ahora que estaba en edad de casarse, y la casa del barón Plisetsky estaba llena de potenciales pretendientes, incluido Víctor.

"Tiene dieciocho años" murmuró Yuri, llamando la atención de Víctor. "Me dijo que se presentó tarde, hace unos meses. El abuelo dice que este es probablemente su primer celo. "

Víctor parpadeó. No sabía _eso_. Dieciocho años era _tarde_ para que uno presentara su género secundario, incluso si esa opinión venía de Yuri, que se había presentado de manera muy temprana a los catorce años. Víctor mismo se presentó a los dieciséis, y su primer celo le siguió pronto. Había oído que entre más tarde se presentara alguien, más intenso sería su primer ciclo, sea de un Alfa o un Omega. Apenas podía imaginar el calor que Yuuri estaba soportando en ese momento.

Se iban acercando a la habitación que albergaba a su atribulado invitado, aunque Victor lo sabía por el olor solamente. El dulce olor de lubricante natural, feromonas y la _necesidad_ , que sólo un Omega en celo podría producir, flotaba en el aire. Víctor fue casi derribado por su fuerza; Incluso con una distancia de unos pocos metros y una gruesa pared que los separaba, estaba claro que el príncipe Yuuri Katsuki era _potente_. El miembro de Víctor estaba ya palpitando de deseo. Apretó fuertemente el puño y siguió adelante, Yuri pisándole los talones.

Como Yuri había dicho, Mila, una joven noble Omega y otra de los primos de Yuri, estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Tres de los criados estaban apiñados alrededor de ella. Víctor sabía que eran Alfas, como él, y miraban a Mila como si estuvieran hambrientos, y ella era la única cosa entre ellos y una deliciosa comida. La imagen provocó que Víctor entrecerrara los ojos con rabia, un gruñido posesivo creándose en su garganta.

Afortunadamente, Mila notó su acercamiento y el de Yuri antes de que el sonido embarazoso pudiera escapar, y ella sonrió con alivio.

"¡Víctor! Gracias a Dios" suspiró. Los otros Alfas alzaron la vista y palidecieron al ver a Víctor, su superior, que se alzaba sobre ellos como un fatídico signo de la muerte.

Víctor los miró con dureza y rápidamente se dispersaron. Se sentía satisfecho, aunque sabía que no eran malas personas de corazón; La naturaleza podría hacer animales a cualquiera. Se volvió hacia Mila.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Mila apretó los labios. "No parece estar muy bien," ella contestó. "Ha estado sollozando durante casi diez minutos. Realmente necesita un Alfa."

"¿Eso sería permitido?" Preguntó Yuri, mirando con incertidumbre a Víctor.

"El barón Plisetsky dijo que no hay problema con su familia" respondió Mila. "Es su primer celo, es poco probable que quede embarazado... En cualquier caso, se lastimará si tiene que pasar por más de esto solo".

Victor asintió bruscamente. "Es verdad." Se volvió hacia Yuri, que se estremeció ante su severa expresión. "Yurio. Necesitas regresar a tu recámara ¿Me entiendes? No sería bueno que alguien tan joven como tú estuviera expuesto a las feromonas de un Omega de esta manera".

Yuri abrió la boca como si quisiera protestar, pero luego un fuerte sollozo se abrió paso por el aire, procedente de la puerta detrás de Mila. Victor hizo una mueca de dolor, al igual que la mujer Omega, y Yuri miró a la puerta durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

"... Sí, Víctor," dijo, girando rápidamente sobre sus talones y marchando lejos. Mila y Víctor observaron para asegurarse de que había doblado la esquina antes de devolver la atención el uno al otro.

"¿Vas a quedarte aquí?" preguntó Víctor. "¿Hasta que se acabe?"

El "para hacer guardia" se sobreentendía, un acuerdo en silencio formado entre ellos dos.

Mila asintió con firmeza. "Por supuesto. ¿Sólo... prométeme una cosa, Víctor?"

"¿Sí?"

"Sé amable con él. Es su primera vez, no lo abrumes. Es un Omega tan dulce, merece una buena primera experiencia".

Víctor la miró fijamente. Por supuesto, no podía estar en desacuerdo con ese sentimiento. Incluso si el príncipe Katsuki no fuera un Omega increíblemente atractivo, era posible que la gente lo hubiese adulado de todos modos, con sus modales perfectos y un comportamiento suave y gentil que ocultaba una personalidad sorprendentemente animada. Mila, en particular, se había vuelto protectora sobre él. Incluso Yuri, que odiaba a la vista a la mayoría de la gente, se había vuelto inexplicablemente afectuoso con el hombre mayor. Y Victor... bueno, los sentimientos de Víctor por Yuuri eran un poco menos complicados.

Él deseaba mucho casarse con él, eso era todo.

Al darse cuenta de que Mila estaba esperando una respuesta, Víctor movió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. "Por supuesto. Tienes mi palabra, Mila."

Ella le sonrió con gratitud y finalmente se apartó, permitiendo que Víctor accediera a la habitación. Justo antes de que abriera la puerta, Víctor respiró hondo para recomponerse. Luego, sin más demora, abrió la puerta y se precipitó hacia dentro, cerrándola con la misma rapidez detrás de él.

Oh, _Dios_ , pensó Víctor. El aroma era aún más fuerte adentro. Se sintió mareado mientras las feromonas de Omega y el olor de a dulce lubricante natural asaltaban sus fosas nasales. Se apoyó contra la puerta, sólo para mirar hacia arriba y ver la visión más gloriosa que sus ojos habían visto.

El hermoso príncipe estaba tendido en su cama grande y lujosa, completamente desnudo de toda ropa. Sus prendas de dormir estaban esparcidas desordenadamente en todo el lugar, como si las hubiera tirado en desesperación. Su pálida piel, iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, brillaba de sudor, el pecho y los hombros rojizos. Los pezones rosado oscuro estaban erectos en su pecho, y una de las manos de Yuuri jugaba con uno de ellos, rozándolo entre sus dedos. Su otra mano, sin embargo, era por la que Victor se veía atraído - sus dedos estaban enterrados lo más profundo que podía en su agujero, y entraban y salían furiosamente, haciendo que el lubricante fluyera y mojara la cama. Su miembro de Omega, naturalmente pequeño, estaba en plena vista, moviéndose con cada presión de sus dedos, goteando líquido preseminal por su longitud, y básicamente haciendo agua la boca de Victor.

Víctor por fin se arriesgó a mirar el rostro de Yuuri, sólo para encontrar al Omega mirando hacia él. Sus movimientos habían cesado, y miró a Víctor con lo que sólo se podía describir como shock. Sus mejillas todavía estaban ruborizadas, y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de modo que sus ojos eran más negros que caramelo. Sus labios, rosados, húmedos y tan atrayentemente suaves, se separaron de la sorpresa mientras su mirada recorrió la forma de Victor.

Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que se sintió como eones, hasta que Yuuri se estremeció y sacó sus dedos. Para asombro de Víctor, el príncipe luego levantó sus piernas y utilizó sus dos manos para separar sus nalgas, dando a Víctor una visión sin obstáculos de su entrada hinchada, suave y húmeda, que casi le parecía guiñar.

El pene de Victor palpitaba en los confines de sus pantalones, y tragó nerviosamente. Qué fácil sería liberar su polla y embestir a Yuuri como una bestia salvaje, forzando su pene dentro de él y tomándolo hasta que estuviera rendido. Pero le prometió a Mila que sería gentil.

Yuuri estaba haciendo eso difícil.

" _Víctor_ ", Yuuri gimió repentinamente, haciendo que Víctor se sobresaltara de la sorpresa. Apenas podía ver el rostro del Omega entre sus piernas, y descubrió que Yuuri lo miraba implorante. Su agujero le guiñó otra vez, otro flujo de lubricante deslizándose por la suave curva de su trasero mientras hablaba de nuevo, su normalmente dócil voz, ronca de excitación. "Víctor, _por favo_ r, ven a follarme..."

Como una llamada de sirena, Víctor se encontró tropezando hacia delante, con los ojos fijos en la expresión suplicante de Yuuri. A medida que se acercaba, Yuuri gimió de nuevo, separando aún más sus nalgas, posiblemente excitado por el olor de Victor. Los Alfas eran conocidos por liberar sus propias feromonas especiales en presencia de un Omega excitado. Y a menudo, las feromonas de un Omega en celo podrían desencadenar un celo en un Alfa. Víctor fácilmente podía decir que ese era el caso aquí.

Cuando Víctor llegó a la cama, encontró el lugar bajo las caderas de Yuuri completamente húmedo de fluido. Su entrada debía estar positivamente _mojada_ , pensó para sí, mordiéndose los labios para contener un gruñido. Rápidamente se quitó su bata y su ropa de dormir, hasta que quedó tan desnudo como el objeto de su deseo. Su pene estaba erguido casi dolorosamente. Para su orgullo, los ojos de Yuuri fueron atraídos hacia él, y aún más lubricante salió de él mientras gimió en voz alta una vez más.

"Por favor, Víctor" suplicó Yuuri. "¡Por favor, _por favor_ , fóllame!"

Víctor agarró su polla alrededor de la base y la apretó con fuerza, pero en lugar de precipitarse y hacer lo que Yuuri le pidió, se forzó a sí mismo a arrodillarse justo frente a la cama. Yuuri parpadeó confundido, pero Víctor no pudo verlo. Todo lo que podía ver era una vista de cerca de la entrada de Yuuri, rosada y reluciente, como un capullo de rosa cubierto de rocío. Víctor sintió un charco de saliva en su boca, y cedió, inclinándose hacia delante para pasar su lengua a través del anillo estrecho.

Yuuri _aulló_ ante la sensación, instantáneamente humedeció la lengua de Víctor y parte de su rostro. Eso sólo estimuló al Alfa, mientras cerraba su boca alrededor del agujero y succionaba, bebiendo del fluido con todo el entusiasmo de un hombre deshidratado finalmente recibiendo agua.

El sabor era celestial, y la mente de Victor se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera tener un sabor tan delicioso. Era dulce, rico e intenso, no diferente al jugo de una fruta, y no podía tener suficiente. Bebió del agujero de Yuuri, desesperado por conseguir más de su sabor; Delante de él, Yuuri se retorcía y jadeaba, sus dedos hundiéndose en la piel de su trasero mientras se mantenía abierto para el Alfa.

La lengua de Víctor se empujó experimentalmente en su entrada, la punta pasó fácilmente por el anillo y se hundió en el resbaladizo calor de Yuuri. La erección de Víctor se estremeció celosamente y el propio Yuuri casi lloraba.

Ya estaba decentemente dilatado, pensó vacilante, pero no lo suficiente. Víctor era más grande que la mayoría de Alfas, lo sabía, e incluso en su bruma de excitación e instintos Alfa, también sabía que no quería herir a Yuuri. Con eso en mente, retiró su boca y deslizó dos dedos en la entrada de Yuuri, hundiéndolos dentro con facilidad. Separando sus dedos como tijeras, agregó rápidamente un tercero y luego un cuarto, asegurándose de que Yuuri estaría preparado lo suficiente para recibirlo. Los sonidos de sus dedos al follar a Yuuri eran ruidos obscenos, húmedos y succionadores que habrían llevado el rubor a la cara de cualquiera.

"¡Oh, Víctor, Víctor, _por favor_...!" Yuuri suplicó dulcemente, sus muslos temblando mientras mantenía sus piernas en alto.

Víctor movió su lengua hacia arriba, desde el agujero de Yuuri hasta sus testículos, masajeando suavemente la carne por un momento, antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba y darle un beso al pequeño pene de Yuuri, haciendo que el Omega gimoteara. Luego cerró la boca alrededor de la cabeza del miembro y lo tragó hasta la base con facilidad.

Yuuri se arqueó de la cama, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Más lubricante cubrió la mano de Victor, pero continuó, desesperado por concentrarse en sus dos tareas actuales. Chupó la polla de Yuuri con dureza, saboreando la sal del líquido preseminal en su lengua, que era muy diferente del dulce sabor del lubricante de Yuuri, pero no menos excitante. Sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo, las puntas rozando contra las cálidas paredes del interior de Yuuri, y eventualmente, debió de rozar su próstata, porque Yuuri sollozó, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Antes de que lo supiera, Yuuri se había venido, el semen salpicando la boca de Victor. El Alfa estaba tan sorprendido, tragó por instinto, pero no hizo una mueca ante el gusto. En vez de eso, quitó los labios del miembro de Yuuri, encontrándolo todavía duro, y miró a la cara de Yuuri para ver su expresión.

El Omega parecía dichoso, con la lengua saliendo de su boca, sus ojos casi rodados hacia atrás de su cabeza. Su pecho estaba palpitante mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, riachuelos de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Dios mío" dijo Víctor por fin. Su voz era tensa, pero no menos reverente. "Eres hermoso, Yuuri."

Yuuri gimió suavemente, y Víctor sacó los dedos por fin. No sabía si Yuuri estaba suficientemente dilatado como para recibirlo, pero no se podía contener más tiempo. Subió a la cama para colocarse encima del cuerpo de Yuuri. El Omega correspondió su mirada con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa suave.

"¿Vas a follarme ahora, Víctor?", Preguntó en voz baja. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Victor mientras hablaba. "¿Por favor? Quiero tanto tu pene... "

Victor se mordió el labio. "Yo... yo sé", se las arregló. "Lo sé, Yuuri. Sí, voy a follarte... "

Yuuri sonrió alegremente, y el corazón de Víctor se llenó de cariño. El Omega miró hacia abajo, donde la polla de Víctor se apoyaba pesada sobre su vientre y goteando liquido preseminal sobre su piel. Se lamió los labios con hambre.

"Nunca había visto el pene de un Alfa", confesó tímidamente. "¿Todos son así de grandes?"

"No lo sé" dijo Víctor vagamente, sin querer hablar de _otros Alfas_ en este momento. Agarró su erección y lo alineó con el agujero de Yuuri, la cabeza apenas presionando contra la entrada. Yuuri hizo un ruido ahogado y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Victor, agarrándolas como si fuera su ancla. Víctor volvió a mirarlo y no pudo evitarlo. Besó el temple del Omega en un gesto calmante.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó.

Yuuri asintió rápidamente. "Sí, mierda, por favor... Te necesito, Víctor, necesito que me llenes y me folles..."

Víctor gruñó y de inmediato comenzó a empujar hacia adentro. La cabeza de su miembro deslizó fácilmente más allá de la entrada, y el resto de su longitud le siguió. El agujero de Yuuri lo devoraba centímetro por centímetro, lo succionaba con codicia, hasta que estaba tan profundo en el interior que sus testículos estaban presionados contra el culo de Yuuri.

"Oh-Oh Dios," susurró Víctor. El calor era increíble. Yuuri se sentía mojado, suave y apretado alrededor de él, su interior apretando su polla como una funda de terciopelo. Le costó a Víctor toda su fuerza para no correrse en ese preciso momento.

Yuuri, mientras tanto, estaba completamente encantado. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y soltado otro gemido fuerte cuando el pene de Víctor entró en él, dilatando vigorosamente su agujero y entrando más profundo de lo que nunca había sentido antes.

Sus uñas enterraron en la piel de Víctor, pero al Alfa no pareció importarle. Simplemente empezó a darle besos por todo el rostro de Yuuri antes de separar sus caderas la menor distancia posible y luego embistió de nuevo. Yuuri jadeó mientras lo hacía otra vez, lentamente creando un ritmo para follar al Omega a través de su celo.

"Ah, Víctor" jadeó. "Víctor, estas tan profundo... Mmm... Sabes que esta es mi primera vez, ¿no?"

Las caderas de Víctor vacilaron un poco, pero Yuuri continuó, hablando en un bajo susurro erótico justo al oído de Víctor.

"¿Se siente bien, Víctor?" pregunto sin aliento "¿Mi entrada virgen se siente bien alrededor de tu pene grande y grueso?"

Víctor casi sollozó. "Oh Dios, Yuuri..."

Ayer mismo, nunca se habría imaginado cosas tan sucias procedentes de la boca de Yuuri; El Omega era tan educado y refinado, que le parecía imposible que hablara de esa manera. Debe haber sido el celo, Víctor lo sabía, pero eso no evito que increíblemente su polla creciera más grande dentro de Yuuri.

"Dime," Yuuri habló de nuevo. "Dime cómo me siento, Víctor. Quiero hacerte sentir bien... "

"Te sientes increíble, Yuuri," contestó Víctor, empujando sus caderas de nuevo, esta vez un poco más rápido. "No se compara a nada de lo que me sentido antes... Tu agujero es tan jodidamente _apretado_."

Como si le respondiera, Yuuri apretó aún más sobre la longitud de Víctor, haciendo que el Alfa maldijera más.

"Me ensanchas tanto", Yuuri suspiró satisfecho. Sus caderas parecían ir por su propia cuenta, oprimiendo y tomando a Víctor sin que el Alfa tuviera que moverse mucho.

Víctor miró asombrado al ver a Yuuri follándose a sí mismo en su miembro, sus ojos especialmente atraídos hacia el rostro del Omega. Así casi parecía una persona distinta, deseoso y, atreviéndose a sugerirlo, _sexual_. Ciertamente estaba muy lejos del refinado joven que Víctor había conocido hace dos semanas.

Y, sin embargo, era tan cautivador.

Un gruñido primitivo brotó de la garganta de Víctor, y antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, agarró a Yuuri por las caderas, lo levantó ligeramente de la cama y comenzó a follarlo ferozmente. Yuuri soltó un grito sorprendido, que rápidamente se disolvió en un jadeo roto cuando Víctor se retiró casi todo el camino, sólo para embestir de nuevo dentro de forma brutal.

" _Sí_ ", gritó Yuuri, "¡Dios, sí, _más fuerte_ , Víctor...!"

Víctor no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces. Su celo había tomado control completamente. Embistió a Yuuri como si su vida dependiera de él, sus caderas chocando contra los glúteos de Yuuri cada segundo. Su agarre sobre Yuuri dejaría moretones, pero el Omega no parecía importarle; De hecho, parecía que le encantaba el tratamiento brusco, mientras envolvía aún más apretadamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Víctor y gemía cada vez que este arremetía.

La habitación, caliente y pesada con el olor de sus feromonas combinadas y sexo, se llenaba de ruidos lascivos a la vez que su apareamiento continuaba. El sonido de piel contra piel, la resonancia húmeda, los gruñidos bestiales de Víctor, los desvergonzados gritos de placer de Yuuri.

Tan perdido en su bruma estaba Víctor que apenas notó que Yuuri se corrió por segunda vez, el semen del Omega salpicando su propio pecho. Sin embargo, su pequeño miembro se mantuvo erecto, sin bajar en lo más mínimo. Víctor continuó, llevando su polla en el cuerpo apretado y flexible de Yuuri como si fuera lo único que sabía hacer.

Pronto, sin embargo, sintió que algo en su estómago se endurecía, un signo inminente de su propio orgasmo. Apretó las caderas de Yuuri y de alguna manera logró encontrar su voz.

"Yuuri", de forma ahogada. "Yuuri, voy a venirme..."

Su admisión hizo que Yuuri gimoteara salvajemente. "Sí, Dios, córrete dentro de mí, Víctor, por favor..."

Era como si el Omega se hubiera entregado por completo a su celo, y ahora era simplemente una criatura de placer, ansiando nada más que el pene de Víctor y su semilla. Y Víctor estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo. Pero primero…

"Yuuri, yo..." Víctor lamió sus labios. "Quiero besarte... P-Por favor, ¿puedo...?"

Yuuri lo miró aturdido. Tenía los ojos desenfocados, el cabello desordenado y las mejillas de color rosado oscuro. Era hermoso, pensó Víctor.

Sin decir palabra, Yuuri tiró de Víctor y juntó sus labios en un beso sorprendentemente suave. Víctor frenó su paso, moviéndose contra Yuuri en lugar de empujarse, dejándose sumergir en el beso. Los labios de Yuuri eran, de alguna manera, aun más suaves que el resto de él. Encajaban con los suyos perfectamente, y Víctor no pudo evitar tener la idea de que tal vez los labios de Yuuri estaban destinados a ser besados por él, y solo por él.

Con los labios apretados contra los de Yuuri, Víctor eyaculo con un gruñido, embistiendo lo más profundamente posible. Yuuri gimió contra su boca cuando sintió que el calor de Víctor se inundaba en él, su agujero temblando alrededor de la longitud de Víctor. Víctor sintió algo caliente caer rn su abdomen, y no tuvo que bajar la mirada para saber que Yuuri se había corrido por tercera vez.

Sintió la constante prominencia de su nudo seguir poco después de su orgasmo. La entrada de Yuuri se estiró aún más alrededor del músculo hinchado, pero ni una gota de semen se escapó, y eso era lo que importaba. Brevemente, Víctor pensó en Yuuri, redondo y regordete con sus hijos. Otra corrida caliente entró en Yuuri, ganándose un suave ruido agudo, aunque Víctor sabía que no iba a suceder; Como Mila había dicho antes, un Omega no podría quedar embarazado en su primer celo.

Pero aún así, era una imagen tentadora.

Víctor respiró bruscamente por la nariz, no queriendo separar sus labios de los de Yuuri. Pero por desgracia, el Omega debajo de él hizo otro ruido suave contra él, y las manos temblorosas empujaron suavemente sus hombros, así que se retiró, ignorando la dolorosa protesta de sus extremidades. Miró fijamente a Yuuri, encontrando al Omega retorciéndose en la dicha post-orgasmo.

Las lágrimas y la saliva se le escapaban por el borde de sus ojos y comisura de la boca, su cara tan roja que parecía caliente al tacto. El sudor le goteaba por la piel y el pecho le latía locamente mientras luchaba por respirar.

Una vez más, Víctor quedó impresionado por lo hermoso que era.

"Vic... tor..." Yuuri jadeó, hablando como si incluso fuera una odisea hacer trabajar su lengua. Inclinó la cabeza para obtener una mejor visión del Alfa, que se mantuvo sobre él en una inadvertida exhibición de dominio. "Víctor…"

"¿Sí, _zvezda moya_?" murmuró Víctor mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello sudado del rostro de Yuuri. "Estoy aquí."

Yuuri se estremeció gratamente por el tacto. "Víctor", suspiró, acariciando la palma de Víctor. Víctor devolvió una sonrisa al gesto adorable. "Por favor quédate…"

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte" le prometió a Víctor. Y lo decía en serio. Se quedaría para la totalidad de su celo y ya que era el primero, sólo duraría un día, o algo así, antes de desaparecer. Cada celo después de eso sería de tres a cinco días, dependiendo de la fertilidad de Omega. Sin embargo, según el olor de Yuuri de antes, Víctor teorizó que su futuros celos podría durar hasta siete días.

La idea debería haberlo intimidado, él sabía, pero... ¿siete días de lo que acababan de suceder? Sonaba como el cielo para el Alfa.

Víctor los movió suavemente en una posición más cómoda, con él recostado de espaldas en la cama, Yuuri encima. Era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que el nudo de Víctor se negaba a reducirse en lo más mínimo posible, pero se las arreglaron, y así permanecieron tranquilamente juntos durante un rato. Víctor le pasó las manos por la espalda al Omega, haciendo que Yuuri ronroneara como un gato contra el cuello de Víctor.

" _Aquí_ " pensó Víctor adormitado, " _aquí es donde estoy destinado a estar._ "

* * *

Las veintidós horas siguientes transcurrieron en una bruma borrosa para Víctor. Él y Yuuri tuvieron por lo menos ocho rondas más de sexo riguroso (de lo que recordaba, ya que había dejado de contar), llenando la habitación con sus esencias mezcladas y arruinando las sábanas más allá del arreglo. Normalmente, Víctor se sentiría mal, sabiendo que el barón Plisetsky tendría que traer nuevas sábanas, y habría sentido lástima por la pobre sirvienta que tendría que limpiar la habitación eventualmente, pero no podía hacer que le importara otra cosa aparte de Yuuri.

Todo lo que importaba era Yuuri. Conseguir Yuuri eyaculara, embestir a Yuuri, anudándolo; Todo lo demás era secundario.

Pero entonces el celo de Yuuri se termino. Cuando el alba del día siguiente se levantó, la claridad había vuelto a los ojos del joven príncipe mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Víctor, la polla del Alfa todavía enterrada dentro de él.

"¿V... Víctor?" Preguntó, su voz ahora temblando.

Víctor se apartó para ver la mirada en los ojos del Omega, y al ver la vacilación en ellos, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Yuuri parecía mortificado.

"Hola, Yuuri," dijo Víctor en voz baja. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Yuuri echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sin ver nada más que sábanas sucias y arrugadas y ropa desperdigada. Volvió a mirar a Víctor y respiró tembloroso.

"¿Eres tú -? ¿Lo hicimos?" intentó decir, pero las palabras no salían. "¿Yo estaba...?"

Víctor cerró los ojos y luchó contra la oleada de malestar que amenazaba con salir de él.

"Tuviste tu primer celo", explicó, su voz monótona. "Estabas en dolor. El barón Plisetsky me envió a... ayudar."

Yuuri parpadeó con incredulidad. "¿Tu me ayudaste? ¿A mí?"

Víctor miró hacia abajo en lugar de contestar, y Yuuri siguió su mirada, sólo para darse cuenta de la posición en la que todavía estaban. Víctor seguía dentro de Yuuri, aunque su último nudo se había desinflado hace unos minutos, dejando sólo un miembro suavizado y una incómoda cantidad de semen.

Yuuri chilló. "Oh Dios mío."

Alejándose con dolor, Víctor se movió para salir de Yuuri, su corazón pesado de rechazo. Pero para su sorpresa, el Omega lo detuvo, colocando sus manos contra su pecho desnudo.

"¡E- espera!" gritó el príncipe.

La mirada de Víctor detuvo, sorprendida y confundida. "¿Yuuri...?"

"Yo..." El Omega apartó los ojos de Víctor, eligiendo mirar a su hombro. Su lengua recorrió sus labios para humedecerlos "Quiero que te quedes dentro..."

Víctor se congeló. Su boca se abrió. "T-tú... ¿ _qué_?"

"Q-Quédate dentro de mí", repitió Yuuri, todavía sin mirar a Víctor en los ojos. "Quiero... recordar..."

Increíblemente, Víctor sintió que su miembro se estremecía en interés. Yuuri lo sintió también, mientras jadeaba, la mirada finalmente regresaba a la cara de Víctor. Víctor se ruborizó de mortificación.

"Yo, uh... L-lo siento. Yo-yo no debo haber terminado mi celo... "

Yuuri lo miró fijamente. "Yo... está bien..." murmuró, moviendo las caderas y haciendo que Víctor volviera a jadear. El pene del Alfa se endureció poco a poco, ayudada por los tratos de Yuuri.

Víctor estaba completamente desconcertado. "Y-Yuuri? ¿Qué...?"

El Omega se detuvo, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente mientras miraba a Víctor. Apoyó las manos en los amplios hombros de Víctor.

"¿Está bien?", Preguntó en voz baja. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"Yo... N-No, pero... ¿Qué hay de ti?" Los dedos de Víctor se contrajeron contra la piel de Yuuri. "¿No te duele?"

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo un poco... Pero quiero recordar esto... Tener sexo contigo. Cómo que se siente..." Volvió a mover su cadera de forma circular, y esta vez, Víctor no pudo contener su gruñido.

"Yo... no creo que pueda volver a anudarte", confesó.

"Está bien. Sólo... fóllame, Víctor... "

Una expresión tímida estaba en el rostro del Omega, completamente en disonancia con la bestia carnal a la que Víctor se había acostumbrado durante las últimas horas. Ahora se parecía más al Yuuri que había conocido durante sus primeros días visitando la finca, recatado y tranquilo, pero con una chispa que atrajo a Víctor como una polilla a una llama.

Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta. " _Mierda_."

Apretó la cintura de Yuuri y comenzó a mover lentamente el cuerpo de Omega, controlando la forma en que entraba su polla. Yuuri suspiró de placer, dejando que Víctor tomara las riendas. Víctor observó su rostro, hipnotizado por la suavidad de su expresión, por la forma en que sus labios se separaban mientras jadeaba y gemía. Luego miró a su regazo, donde pudo ver su pene desapareciendo en el cuerpo de Yuuri, cubierto de fluido y semen. La propia polla de Yuuri rebotaba con cada movimiento, goteando una vez más.

Embistió a Yuuri con fuerza, ganando un gemido sobresaltado por el Omega. Sin embargo, como si sintiera su señal, Yuuri comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo cada estremecimiento y palpitación de la longitud de Víctor dentro de él.

Después de unos pocos minutos más, Víctor se corrió con un gruñido estrangulado - envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri sin darse cuenta, y jalo del Omega para darle un beso. Yuuri se dejo llevar con facilidad, su boca tan maleable como el resto de su cuerpo, y sus labios continuaron deslizándose unos contra otros al momento que Yuuri eyaculaba poco después.

El silencio dominaba la habitación, incluso después de romper el beso. Yuuri apoyó su frente en la de Víctor, sus ojos buscando a Víctor. Víctor devolvía la mirada, con su mente trabajando.

"Víctor..." murmuró Yuuri.

"Yuuri... Eso fue..."

Tuvo que hacer una pausa. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Que eran? No podían volver a ser meros conocidos después de esa experiencia.

Yuuri, al parecer, ya tenía una respuesta.

"Cásate conmigo…"

Víctor se sobresaltó. "¿Qué?"

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y levantó la cabeza, mirando a Víctor con alarma.

"¡Quiero decir…! ¡Dios mío, no quise preguntarte así!"

"Q-Quieres decir que..."

"Te iba a preguntar esta noche - o, bueno, anoche, supongo - pero entonces mi celo pasó y no pensé que te llamaran para que me ayudaras, y ahora debes pensar que sólo te lo estoy pidiendo motivo de etiqueta ¡y no es por eso! ¡Me gustas mucho, Víctor!"

"¡Yuuri!" Víctor levantó la voz para cortar el omega. Yuuri cerró la boca con un gemido de lamento. Víctor le pasó las manos por la espalda de Yuuri para mostrarle que no estaba molesto.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", Preguntó suavemente.

Yuuri se mordió los labios, asintiendo dócilmente.

"Yuuri... ¡Claro q ...!"

De repente, una serie de fuertes golpes resonaron por la habitación, haciendo que ambos saltaran. Miraron hacia la puerta justo cuando una voz femenina -la de Mila- gritó.

"¿Víctor? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cómo está Yuuri?"

Víctor suspiró. "Estamos bien. Su celo pasó, estamos bien. "

Hubo un ligero silencio antes de que Mila hablara de nuevo. "Yuuri? ¿Estas ahí?"

"Yo... estoy aquí. Estoy bien, Mila... "

"Oh, gracias a Dios..." La oyeron suspirar de alivio. "¿Necesitas algo?"

Víctor pensó por un momento. Luego abrió la boca y emitió unas indicaciones.

"Has que los de la cocina envíen algo de comida. Y llama a alguien para preparar un baño. " Miró a Yuuri para confirmación, y su corazón se sintió ligero cuando el Omega asintió con gratitud.

Mila respondió de inmediato. "Estoy en ello."

Luego hubo silencio, presumiblemente porque Mila se había ido para atender las peticiones de Víctor. Después de un tiempo, Víctor se arriesgó a mirar a Yuuri. El Omega estaba mirando de regreso, con una adorable expresión de vergüenza. Lo que era entendible, suponía Víctor, ya que su polla estaba todavía dentro de él, aunque por suerte, ya no estaba erecto.

Se enderezó y volvió a hablar.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Yuuri?"

Yuuri apartó la vista, con la boca fruncida. "Si... Si no te molesta."

"¿Molestar?" preguntó Víctor, incrédulo. "!Me encantaría ser tu marido, Yuuri! ¡Es todo en lo que podía pensar en los últimos días! "

Yuuri parecía aturdido. -¿Q-qué? ¿En serio?"

Víctor superó la vergüenza de su súbita confesión y siguió adelante, decidido a sacarlo todo antes de que Mila regresara y el estado de ánimo posiblemente se arruinó para siempre.

"El primer día que llegaste, pensé que eras la persona más bella que jamás había visto... Y luego, mientras te empecé a conocer, estaba cada vez más intrigado, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta que había caído absolutamente por ti. Así que sí, Yuuri, quiero casarme contigo. "

"Tendrías que irte de casa" señaló Yuuri, aunque sus mejillas estaban rosadas de alegría por las palabras de Víctor. "Tendrías que vivir conmigo en Hasetsu, yo soy el príncipe..."

"Lo sé. Y no digo que será fácil, porque probablemente no lo será, pero quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tu esposo, tu compañero... Si eso significa que me iré de casa, lo haré en un instante."

"V-Víctor..." Yuuri lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Víctor y lo atrajo hacia un beso, que el Alfa de buen grado, permitió, respondiendo al beso con fervor.

No notaron que la puerta se abría, pero _si_ oyeron el chillido sorprendido de Mila, y fue entonces cuando se separaron, mirándola con ojos anchos como animales asustados. La noble tenía una bandeja de comida en las manos, que afortunadamente no había caído en su conmoción.

"¡Pensé que habías terminado!", Gritó, moviéndose para retirarse afuera, pero Yuuri extendió una mano y la agitó desesperadamente.

"¡Estamos! Eso fue…! ¡Ese no era mi celo, Mila!"

"Estábamos besándonos," Víctor proporcionó, aunque su mente estaba aturdida.

"Pude darme cuenta de ello" susurró Mila, pero lentamente volvió a entrar en el interior, una vez que no detectó ningún indicio de feromonas de celo de Alfa o de Omega en el aire. Dejó la bandeja en el borde de la cama de Yuuri y, afortunadamente, no dejó de mirar otra vez las manchas evidentes en las sábanas. Sólo se volvió hacia la pareja y levantó una ceja.

"Ahora estamos comprometidos" dijo Víctor-. "Si eso ayuda."

Mila parpadeó sorprendida, su mirada se movió hacia Yuuri. El Omega extranjero asintió con la cabeza, con una suave sonrisa en la cara. Eso hizo sonreír a Mila.

"¡Bueno, felicidades! Me cuestionaba cuándo Yuuri iba a preguntar. No pensaba que ahora, de todas las ocasiones... "

"Se me salió..." se quejó Yuuri.

"¡Bueno, de cualquier manera, estoy feliz por ustedes dos! Ahora, una doncella va a venir para llevarlos a los dos aun baño, le sugiero que se cubran antes de que le den a la pobre chica un ataque al corazón," les guiñó un ojo," y voy a ir a decirle a tío Nikolai la buena noticia!"

La vieron danzar hacia afuera de la habitación, dejándolos a solas con su comida en la cama.

Yuuri se apartó suavemente de Víctor, siseando en incomodidad cuando su pene finalmente se deslizó afuera y un hilo de semen le siguió, aterrizando en los muslos de Víctor. Víctor estaba demasiado cansado como para ruborizarse ante la vista, la tensión de sus actividades finalmente lo había alcanzado. Observó mientras Yuuri se movía lentamente encima de él para jalar de la bandeja de comida más allá de la cama, admirando la curva de su cuerpo mientras se movía.

Yuuri tomó un bocado de su comida, mirando a Víctor. Le sonrió, y el Alfa le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Vamos," Yuuri extendió su mano para atraer a Víctor más cerca. Forzó su cuerpo a moverse en respuesta, y aunque sus músculos se quejaron de dolor, en protesta, se inclinó hacia adelante para acompañar a Yuuri - su _prometido_ \- a comer.

Se acomodó contra la espalda de Yuuri y, antes de que pudiera pensar mejor, presionó un beso en el lugar de su cuello donde su marca de unión iría, una promesa de lo que estaba por venir. Yuuri se estremeció placenteramente contra él, inclinando su cabeza para rozar sus labios contra la mejilla de Víctor.

" _Sí_ ", pensó Víctor con satisfacción, " _este es realmente el lugar dónde estoy destinado a estar._ "

* * *

 **persephoneggsy** (AUTORA):Tuve una idea para una secuela ambientada en este AU, pero sería Plinami (porque mi trasero siempre está sediento por algún Plinami).

Yurio tiene un enamoramiento no correspondido en el bonito príncipe Yuuri, está celoso de Victor por casarse con él, y contra su voluntad, va a visitarlos en Hasetsu. Ahí es cuando se encuentra con el adorable hermano adoptivo de Yuuri, Kenjirou, que tambiénresulta ser un Omega ...; D

Así que podría venir más tarde.

(Estoy trabajando en mis otros fics juro; v;)

 **TemptressDawn** (TRADUCTORA): No saben el ovario que me cuesta traducir algunas palabras propias del ingles :c

Palabras como slick (la forma en que le dicen al lubricante de los omegas), rut (celo de alfas), heat (celo de omegas), keen, mewl, groan, moan, whimper (diferentes sonidos, que significan diferentes cosas y que son en distintos tonos, que las personas pueden producir para mostrar sus sentimientos respecto a una situacion) y estos solo son algunos. Pero lamentablemente estas palabras no tienen traduccion o se traducen a lo mismo, ¡asi que amenme por traerles esta increible historia al español!

Como estoy en vacaciones de mi universidad me dedicare a traducir mas fanfics y continuar los que ya habia comenzado. Si quieren ver cuando actualizare las traducciones o solo quieren venir a fangirlear conmigo de YOI, siganme en twitter como TemptressDawn


End file.
